


Trap of Love

by alreadyclaimednamefk



Series: Random Stiles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Band Fic, Beacon Hills, Cora Hale - Freeform, Flower Crowns, M/M, OOC everyone, Singing Stiles, Trap of Love, ooc Stiles Stilinski, talent show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alreadyclaimednamefk/pseuds/alreadyclaimednamefk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison has laryngitis and Scott desperately needs a backup singer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trap of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written around the Hex Girls song Trap of Love sung by Grey Delisle. I cant write smut I'm sorry. Yes I saw the gifs of Dylan playing the drums, so he could have been the drummer but I like my singing Stile. I had no idea people with werewolf powers would have werewolf powers until i had nowhere to go with Derek.  
> Unbeta'd if you spot any mistakes please feel free to let me know.

"Dude!" Scott said slapping the flyer onto the table. "We seriously need your help."

Stiles picked up the flyer. "Beacon Hills Talent contest," Stiles read aloud. "Do we even have enough people in town to for this?" Scott clearly didn't get the joke, Stiles continued to read the flyer. "Hmm, why do you need my help? I can't play an instrument."

"Allison has laryngitis, man we need your sweet vocals if we're gonna win this."

"One condition, I get this coupon book for vendors around the town and equal share of the prize money."

"Deal. Meet us at Lydia's."

~

Stiles still wasn't sure why he agreed to it, he hasn't sung in years. It was something he and his mom did together, doesn't feel right now that she's gone. Did he really need coupons for Madison's Taco Shack, and Kelsey's Flower Crown Emporium? I mean seriously? Food comas in style. It was something to do, a distraction. He scrolled through his phone to reread Derek's text for the 700 hundredth time. "I'm sorry. You're 17. I. Shouldn't. Have. Kissed. You. It. Was. A. Mistake." He read aloud. "Damn right you're sorry." He thought about throwing him phone, but he couldn't keep wasting phones on Derek. Distractions are nice.

Allison smiled at him, sitting cross legged in the love seat nursing a cup of tea, with Scott cooing her, Isaac sat at his drums eating chips while Lydia tuned her bass. "Well don't we look like champions," Stiles said, putting his phone away, because he was not reading Derek's text, and anyone who says otherwise is a goddamn liar. He smiled at his friends, dodging the pillows Scott threw at him. 

"Hey Stiles guess what I just heard?" Lydia looked gorgeous as ever, in her floral print mini dress with her ankle boots and matching jacket. She also looked up to no good, a smile like that means she had dirt. "Derek's back in town." If at all possible, her smile took on a mocking tone. 

Stiles promptly turned and walked back up the stairs reaching for his phone to make sure he didn't have a missed call or message. Nothing. He was almost to his jeep by the time Scott stopped him. "Is there something you want to talk about?" Scott looked worried, he finally noticed Stiles reactions when ever the subject switched to Derek. Derek fucking Hale, ruining Stiles life even when he's not around.

"Does it look like there's something I want to talk about?" Stiles was being curt. It wasn't fair, Scott didn't know what was going on, he hardly ever knew what was going on with Stiles. But misplaced anger is just that, he couldn't be mean to Derek. Not as long as Derek wasn't accepting his calls, or retuning his text.

"No, and that's what I'm worried about, you always want to talk."

"If I go back in there will this conversation end?"

Scott flashed his sad puppy sure. "Sure." It hit Stiles dead in his feels. "Okay, anything but that face." 

"So," Stiles said, "what are we singing?" He smiled when Scott told him he could pick. Not everything has a meaning, some things just make a lot of sense in certain situations. He couldn't allow himself the time to be bothered by the thought of being bothered by thinking of Derek. Stiles busied himself with rehearsals, arguing with Lydia about not wearing matching outfits, which neither Isaac nor Scott backed him on. They sound good, actually they sound pretty fucking amazing. Stiles' mom had always told him sing how you feel. He would do just that.

~

"Are you nervous?" Allison rasped out. Stiles smiled, her voice amazing. He really should get her to say something on his phone, to make it his ringtone. 

"You know, I never thought of that." Now that is his thinking of it, he very well could be nervous. He has been in enough life or death situations for him to have the courage to walk around naked but he's honestly thinking of just running if only he could find something to distract Allison with.

Sensing his nervousness she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Your voice surprised me. It's really beautiful, and with the song you picked those judges would have to be stupid." Her words warmed his insides. He smiled back at her.

"Sti...Stiles?" The voice was soothing but it was still unsettling for him. He turned around slowly, not sure if he still wanted to run or not. Derek fucking Hale, back to ruin his life. Dammit he looked good.

Stiles wasn't sure how to react. Obviously he was happy to see Derek, he's always happy to see him. There's not questioning the way he feels about Derek, but with the way Derek has been acting he isn't sure if he should be mad, or glad. He calmed his breathing, getting his heartbeat in order. He looked at Derek, because he wasn't sure if his voice would betray him or not.

"It's been a while," Derek started, Stiles just stared. He wanted to hit Derek, he probably should. "How..."

"What do you want?" He interrupted. 

"Just wondering how've you been?" Derek looked nervous.

"I have the same number, you could have easily asked, or oh I don't know? Maybe return one of the many, emphasizes on many, text I've sent you?" He stood there with his hands crossed looking at Derek.

"I'm sorry."

"Of course you are. You're always sorry. How about this, how about stop doing shit to be sorry for. Can you do that?" Derek looked hurt, but this isn't about Derek or his emotional constipation. This is about the shit he constantly putting Stiles through. Life or death situations, the mixed signals. If his life was a musical, he's start singing Hot N Cold right now to Derek. "I have to get ready, umm find me after the show." If any of his friends heard it, they'd all say he sounded defeated. Stiles walked off without waiting for a response.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Proud proud proud citizens of Beacon Hills put your hands together for our final act of the night. Disappearing Da-ra-ch!" Stiles still couldn't believe Scott would name his band this, but it was Scott, his jokes needed work. The lights dimmed. He still felt a little unnerved about Lydia switching from bass to keyboard pretty much seconds before they went on stage. The perks of being Lydia Martin he guessed. She probably read a how to manual minutes before the show.

The curtains opened. There he was Derek Hale, front and center, ruining his fucking life. Stiles took one last breath letting go of all unneeded emotions. Lydia started the intro, followed by Isaac on the drums, then Scott on guitar. He smiled and made eye contact with Derek. "Your unfeeling heart, imprisons me. Careless eyes, too blind to see. Empty words, an iron cage. Broken heart, bleeding rage." He bobbed his head to the song, letting the music take him. "...trap of love, snared by desire. Trap of love, burned by your fire." His eyes always found Derek's. Cora was with him, he hadn't noticed her, she was whispering something to him. "Beware the trap of love." If he never sang again, he would always want to be remembered for this. The day he told Derek exactly how he felt, in front of the whole fucking town. Isaac, Scott, and Lydia were killin it. Stiles jumped around to the song completely given himself over to the music. He stopped suddenly, looking directly at Derek. "Let me be, it's time we part. Set me free, uncage my heart. Can't wait for, you and me, it's time for you to see." There wasn't a single tear running down his cheek, and if there was, who saw it. The curtains closed slowly as they finished. The crowd went wild.

The group huddled together tight praising each other, one last group hug before judging. There was still a feeling in the pit of Stiles' gut that wasn't letting him fully be proud of this moment. The host announced a 15 minute intermission, to build suspense no doubt. Derek found him, leaning again an out of order vending machine drinking a powerade. 

"Stiles, can we talk?" The expression of Derek's face was enough to make his heart skip several beats. He would do anything that expression wanted him to do, it was almost sad, looking for approval. 

"I don't know, can we?" He tossed his cup in the trash. He probably should have recycled that, but a tree nearly killed his dad so they're even. Stiles straightened himself up. "Shoot," that look on Derek's face was killing him. 

"I...I don't even know where to start. I didn't think you'd hear me out." He chucked, but Stiles only reminded him of how long he had til he was back on stage. "I didn't know you could sing." Stiles heart skipped a beat. "You have a beautiful voice," and another. Derek reached out to wipe sweat from Stiles brow. He flinched and pulled back. "I just.." he sighed. "It's just that." Derek stood quiet, mouth in a thin line.

Stiles wanted to be mad. He wanted to be pissed. He exhaled. "You didn't even give me a chance, before you decided I was no good." It was almost a whisper. Derek heard it loud and clear. He sensed the hurt, and smelt the fear.

"Dammit Stiles that's not it. I'm no good for you. I'm too old for you. What will people think? What will your dad think? He'll probably try and lock me up, if he doesn't decide to shoot me." He was closer. Much closer then he wanted to allow himself to be.

"You didn't even give me a chance. You just decided everything on your own. You don't get to do that. You can't kiss me and then decide it's not right." he was barely able to say through the tears. "Why am I never good enough?" He looked at Derek through tear stained eyes. "You know what," he said wiping he eyes, "it's fine, don't worry about it."

"I love you." He wasn't sure he heard the words at first. He didn't know if it was because Derek was just too scared of what would happen if he allowed himself to say the words aloud, or what Stiles would do.

"Say it again."

"Stiles," he reached for Stiles sweaty hand. He wouldn't budge.

"Say it again."

"I...I love you." Stiles allowed himself to be pulled by Derek.

Looking up into Derek's eyes, "Now, did anything bad happen?" Derek smiled as he closed the gap between them sealing their lips together. The kiss was needy, and hungry, everything he imagined-hoped it would be. Derek gripped his hips firmly. Index fingers in Stiles Dimples of Venus, thumbs on his pelvic muscles. He held Stiles close while working his hands under his shirt. He caught Stiles' bottom lip between this teeth nibbling and tugging on it. Stiles let out a moan causing Derek to involuntarily thrust his hips forward. Stiles moaned shamelessly at the feel of Derek's bulge rubbing against his. 

"I love you, I love you, I am so stupid, I'm sorry I love you," he gasped into Stiles mouth.

Scott cleared his throat. "Dudes. Save it for after we win," he said holding his nose. 

Stiles licked his lips, tasting Derek on them, he smiled as he readjusted his shirt and buttoned his pants, when did that happen he wondered. He grabbed Derek head and planted a passionate kiss on his lips before dragging him backstage to wait for the results.

"And the winners of, Beacon Hills first annual talent competition is. Haha this envelope is a little tricky to open, ah there we go. Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together and lets give a warm round of applause for the winners of a coupon book with 250 dollars worth of savings from vendors around town, a cash prize of 500 dollars, and this amazing trophy. Disappearing Dareck? Dara-ch"

"Da rock," Stiles shouted annoyed.

"That's a weird name. Disappearing Da rock ladies and gentlemen."

Derek lifted Stiles off his feet spinning him around. He saw the sheriff already, he wouldn't risk a kiss. Which was why when Stiles pulled him into a kiss caught him off guard. The crowd cheered for their band, their friends cheered for them. All in all it was a beautiful night. "You're gonna have to sing for me sometime." Derek whispered into Stiles ear.

"I'm still not sure I forgive you yet. You'll have to earn it." He laughed as Derek picked him up for behind spinning them around.

"I think I can do that."

**Author's Note:**

> So yea, there's the whole, "you're 17" thing, and at this point who cares amirite?  
> also you will notice how i jump for present to past tense D: im sorry, please dont go.  
> all in all let me kah-no what you thought about it.


End file.
